


Japhan - Lost in Translation

by Summermuse



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summermuse/pseuds/Summermuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan being excited 5-year olds, married and domestic in Japan<br/>Domestic Bants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japhan - Lost in Translation

They'd finally arrived at Narita International Airport and Dan couldn't hide his smile as him and Phil made their way to security. He tried to process how important the act of stepping of their Airplane and onto a totally different country was. He glanced over at Phil who was busy drinking in their surroundings and gave him a fond smile. 

"Watch where you're going Phil. You don't want our first interaction with a new country to be us bumping into an old lady we were too tall to see!"

"Yeah I don't even know how to say 'I'm Sorry' in Japanese! Do you realize how awkward it's going to be for people to try and guess what we're trying to say given our general body language? I think we'd look apologetic even trying to ask directions!"

"Hahaha yeah, like asking someone where the nearest loo is while I'm literally wearing an expression that says 'I'm sorry I kicked your dog'" And after this exchange Dan was calm again. Sure being in a new country is terrifying but just being with Phil would make it infinitely less so. He trusted Phil; Not because Phil would make sure everything went according to plan, 'cause the man didn't know the right side down a corridor half the time. No, it was because he could trust Phil to not make him feel alienated no matter the situation even in this dream like country where he knew but a few faces. Both of them could be awkward together and really that's pretty much all it took for Dan to feel like the luckiest guy. 

After grimacing at security while they matched passport photo to face and had carefully secured their luggage and when things started to feel least stressful, they lost their way finding the correct exit. A 12 Hr flight wasn't exactly helping their ability to follow their prior memorization of the airport floorplan. After a few turns and a few 'PhILLllLLL's they finally spotted the correct exit. This is where they both stopped to look at each other, excitement and terror in equal measured in the other's eyes. 

"This is it Dan! All our wildest dreams are going to come true! I can already feel the cherry blossoms in my bones" Phil said as he gently and excitedly grabbed Dan's hands. He knocked their heads together as he could feel the apprehension emanating from the younger one. "It's going to be great. I know it cause I'll be with you." He went on simply. At this Dan lit up, the corners of his eyes crinkling and let out a soft chuckle. He pulled Phil in for a loving kiss to capture his promise and store it deep within him. The kiss left them with no doubts that they were going to be Japhan af. 

Together, with hands clasped, they pushed their trolleys towards the doors beyond which their Memei and Duncan were eagerly anticipating them.


End file.
